My Naughty Roommate
by RinriChoi
Summary: Yesung terkejut. Seorang pria menngikutinya, meminta untuk tinggal bersamanya, dan berkata akan tinggal di tempatnya dalam waktu beberapa hari dengan polosnya. Bagi Yesung, Ryeowook adalah orang asing yang benar-benar tidak tahu malu dan mungkin urat malunya sudah putus. Tapi tak hanya itu, ternyata Ryeowook memang pria yang penuh kejutan. [YEWOOK/YAOI/TWOSHOOT/NC]
1. Chapter 1

"K-kau…" ucapnya terbata, kedua pandangannya tak lepas dari sosok pria yang sama telanjangnya di hadapannya. Pria bertubuh mungil yang kini menampilkan senyum yang terkesan tajam, seringai.

"Tahan dulu… aku tahu kau pasti terkejut." Ia justru tertawa pelan, jauh berbeda dengan pria dibawahnya yang masih syok dengan apa yang dilakukannya sekarang. Ia memajukan wajahnya mendekat, menutup mata dan menghembuskan nafas hangatnya pada wajah pria yang kini kembali bergidik karena perlakuanya. Mengelus lembut pipinya dan pria itu merasa nafasnya seperti tercekat.

"Lihat kesana, kita diperhatikan."

Ia tak mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud dengan pria yang sudah seenaknya membuatnya telanjang dan terikat di ranjang seperti ini. "Maksudmu?" tanyanya pelan, kedua matanya memperhatikan wajah polos yang kini begitu dekat dengannya, ia merasa lehernya terlalu tegang karena untuk sekedar membaringkannya di bantal pun rasanya tak bisa.

"Itu…" pria bertubuh mungil itu dengan santainya berbicara, ia mendudukan tubuhnya di atas perut pria di bawahnya itu kemudian mengerling nakal saat sebelah tangannya menunjuk sesuatu yang berada di atas sebuah meja panjang di depan ranjang. Ia tersenyum lebar saat melihat pria di bawahnya itu mengikuti arah tunjuk tangannya, dan semakin lebar saat pria itu tampak memperhatikan benda disana, mata sipitnya yang semakin menyipit dengan kening yang mengkerut.

"Itu handycam milikku, ayo lambaikan tangan seperti ini," pria yang berada di posisi atas itu melambaikan tangannya dengan riang, seolah ia adalah anak kecil yang baru pertama kali masuk ke dalam acara televisi. "Haiiiii!" ucapnya riang, bahkan kini ia mengibaskan sebelah tangannya yang dibentuk peace sign dan kedua pipinya yang menggembung.

Awalnya pria yang tubuhnya masih terikat itu tak mengerti, dan memang otaknya yang sedikit lambat dalam berpikir membuatnya membutuhkan waktu beberapa menit, hingga akhirnya ia-

"Apa?!"

–mengerti.

**My Naughty Roommate** © Choi RinRi

Main Cast : [Kim Jongwoon & Kim Ryeowook]

YeWook couple, always.

Rated : M

Disclaimer : Super Junior is belongs to God.

Genre : Romance

Warning : YAOI, Out Of Character, Some Typo(s), Smut.

**.**

**.**

**[Request by ****Kim Chan Min****]**

**.**

**.**

Hampir setengah jam ia berjalan menyusuri trotoar, pulang ke apartemen adalah hal yang paling diinginkannya hari ini. Kesialan yang didapatinya hari ini membuatnya harus dengan rela menempuh perjalanan menuju apartemen dengan berjalan kaki. Tiba-tiba saja ban mobilnya bocor saat ia baru seperempat jalan dari arah kampusnya, membuatnya harus mengeluarkan tenaga lebih untuk mendorongnya dan beruntungnya mobilnya berhenti tak jauh dari sebuah bengkel di tepi jalan.

Ia haus, lelah, lapar, dan juga mengantuk dalam waktu bersamaan. Jika saja saat ini ia memiliki uang lebih di dompetnya, tak akan ia memilih bersusah payah berjalan kaki seperti ini. Hanya saja, kebutuhan bulanannya yang semakin menipis membuatnya harus rela memupuk dalam keinginannya untuk pulang naik taksi. Inilah susahnya hidup sendiri, ia harus berhemat dengan ekstra.

Andaikan saat itu tidak tergiur dengan handphone keluaran terbaru yang dilihatnya saat sedang iseng berjalan-jalan bersama teman kampusnya ke sebuah pusat perbelanjaan, tak akan uang bulanannya menipis seperti sekarang. Sial, batinnya.

Dibawah teriknya sinar matahari, akhirnya ia sampai di seberang jalan depan gedung apartemennya. Setelah menunggu beberapa detik hingga lampu berubah menjadi warna hijau tanda pejalan kaki boleh menyebrang, ia pun tak buang waktu.

Yesung, nama pria itu melihat seseorang yang juga menyebrang jalan sepertinya, hanya saja ia berlawanan arah. Pakaiannya yang serba tertutup, memakai jaket dengan tudung yang menutupi kepalanya dan masker yang menutupi mulutnya, membuatnya sempat berpikir bahwa orang itu adalah seorang teroris.

Ia baru saja berjalan sekitar lima langkah, dan seseorang dihadapannya itu justru menghalangi jalannya karena tiba-tiba terjatuh. Tersandung mungkin, karena memang dari cara berjalannya yang terburu dan tidak memperhatikan ke depan.

Yesung sedikit terkejut, kemudian hanya diam menatap orang itu. Ia sedikit bingung, ia harus pergi seperti tak terjadi apa-apa atau jongkok untuk sekedar membantunya berdiri. Dan Yesung memilih option kedua.

Yesung tidak bisa memastikan dengan jelas orang yang jatuh dengan posisi terduduk ini adalah pria atau wanita. Tapi jika ia melihat dari postur tubuhnya yang terbilang kecil kurus, ia yakin bahwa ia adalah seorang yeoja.

Saat sebelah tangannya menyentuh pundaknya untuk memastikan apa orang itu baik-baik saja atau tidak, orang itu tetap diam tak bergerak. Dan baru saja Yesung membuka mulut untuk berbicara sesuatu, ia dikejutkan saat orang itu memegangi kakinya dan berkata sesuatu dengan lirih.

"Bawa aku, kemanapun."

Dan Yesung baru sadar bahwa orang itu adalah seorang pria.

**.**

**.**

"Apartemenmu tidak terlalu besar, tapi sangat rapi dan nyaman. Aku menyukainya! Pasti aku akan betah tinggal disini."

Kening pria berumur 26 tahun itu mengkerut, ucapan pria yang kini sedang memperhatikan tatanan guci-guci di atas meja ruang tamunya benar-benar tidak masuk akal. Oke, ia terima ucapan awalnya yang menyebutkan bahwa apartemennya rapid an nyaman, baginya itu adalah sebuah pujian. Tapi untuk yang terakhir, sepertinya ia tidak bisa menerimanya.

"Apa maksud-"

"Aku akan tinggal disini untuk beberapa hari kedepan. Ahjussi pasti setuju, kan?" dengan tanpa dosanya, kini ia masuk keruang pribadinya, kamar tidurnya dan membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang. Memeluk gulingnya dan berguling kesana kemari layaknya seekor anak kucing. Yesung menggeram kecil dan dengan cepat masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Ya! Turun dari atas ranjangku! Tubuhmu pasti kotor, dan aku tak mau ranjangku menjadi tak nyaman!" Yesung berkecak pinggang di depan ranjangnya, dan pria bertubuh kecil itu hanya menatapnya dengan kedua matanya yang bulat dan wajahnya yang terlihat sangat polos.

"Benar juga, ahjussi!" pria itu dalam hitungan detik terdiam, satu jarinya menempel di bibirnya yang mengerucut. Ia sedang berpikir. "Tubuhku kotor, aku harus cepat mandi. Aku pinjam handukmu, ya!" dengan sedikit melompat pria itu turun dari atas ranjang, kemudian menyambar handuk putih yang tergantung di balik pintu kamar Yesung. Bergegas ingin masuk ke kamar mandi yang berada di sebelah kamar Yesung namun penghuni apartemen itu menahan tangannya, menarik tangannya dengan kuat dan memberikan tatapan tajam.

"Kuperingatkan, orang asing. Sekarang kau keluar dari rumahku atau akan kulaporkan kau pada polisi atas tuduhan pengganggu kenyamanan orang lain?" ancamnya dengan tegas, tapi pria yang kini di hadapannya, dengan jarak yang tak ada satu langkah pun hanya memiringkan kepalanya. Ia tidak mengerti.

"Mandi di apartemen orang lain, apa itu meresahkan mengganggu kenyamanan orang lain, ahjussi?" tanyanya, masih dengan wajah tak berdosa, sama seperti yang pertama kali Yesung lihat saat pria itu memintanya untuk ikut ke apartemennya, atau lebih tepatnya memaksanya.

"Dari awal aku tak berkata sedikitpun bahwa aku mengijinkanmu untuk masuk ke apartemenku, aku hanya diam dan kau justru mengikutiku hingga sampai kesini. Dimana rasa malumu, orang asing?" Yesung tersenyum mengejek, dan pria itu sama sekali tak menganggap bahwa perkataan Yesung yang masih mencengkram lengannya adalah sebuah sindiran.

Yesung semakin yakin bahwa pria di depannya ini adalah seorang teroris, seperti yang ia pikirkan di awal. Ia datang dengan tiba-tiba, mengikutinya dan sekarang dengan tanpa tahu diri berkata bahwa ia akan tinggal disini selama beberapa hari.

"Dimana akal sehatmu?" tanyanya dengan pedas. "Sekarang, keluar dari apartemenku." Pria yang Yesung sebut orang asing itu meringis kecil saat lengannya ditarik dengan kasar, Yesung membawanya atau lebih tepatnya menyeretnya keluar dari apartemennya.

Ia terus meronta saat Yesung menyeretnya dan mendorongnya hingga keluar dari apartemen pria berambut hitam legam itu. Kemudian mencacinya saat pria itu berkata bahwa ia adalah seorang ahjussi yang kejam.

"Ahjussi…" kedua matanya berkaca-kaca, dengan raut wajah yang menyedihkan seakan Yesung baru saja menyiksanya. Pria bertubuh kecil itu menarik-narik ujung lengan jaketnya yang memang terlalu panjang sampai membuat jari-jari tangannya pun tak terlihat. Ia maju satu langkah, masih memperlihatkan ekspressi seperti seekor anak kucing yang meminta kasih sayang walau Yesung kini menatapnya marah.

"Pergi dari sini. Sekarang!"

Yesung berpikir bahwa sepertinya pria di hadapannya ini kebal dengan bentakan. Pria itu justru hanya menangkup pipinya dengan tangan yang berbalut lengan jaket berwarna hitam yang kebesaran dan masih terus menatapnya dengan pandangan memohon. Dan Yesung berpikir, pria ini bukannya takut, tapi justru asyik memamerkan kemampuan aegyo yang diakuinya memang terlihat imut.

"Ahjuss-"

"Baiklah, masuk ke dalam."

Kedua mata pria itu membulat tak percaya. Ia bersorak senang, kemudian memeluk tubuh Yesung dengan erat sambil melompat-lompat seperti anak kecil. Yesung awalnya kaget, namun akhirnya ia hanya diam sambil memperhatikan pria itu dengan kedua matanya yang menatap malas ke arahnya.

Walau ia keras, tapi ia termasuk tipikal orang yang tidak tega. Contohnya saat ia melihat pria itu terus saja menatapnya dengan tatapan memelas. Membuatnya akhirnya menyerah dan membiarkan pria itu untuk masuk, mungkin ia akan membiarkannya tinggal di apartemennya dalam waktu dua sampai tiga hari saja.

"Dan kumohon, jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan ahjussi."

**.**

**.**

"Umm… Kim Ryeowook." Pria itu menjawab dengan suara pelan saat Yesung menanyakan namanya. "A-aku… aku tidak ingin pulang ke rumah, karena aku sedang dalam masa pengejaran." Jelasnya, menjawab pertanyaan kedua Yesung.

Tubuh Yesung yang awalnya bersandar di sofa kini menegak, kemudian menatap dengan tatapan introgasi pria yang berada di hadapannya itu.

"Maksudmu… kau seorang buronan?" dan saat Yesung bertanya seperti itu, awalnya Ryeowook hanya diam, namun beberapa detik kemudian akhirnya ia mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban, dengan bibirnya yang mengerucut. Semakin membuat bibirnya yang memang berukuran keil semakin terlihat kecil, menggemaskan. Sangat menggemaskan.

"Astaga…" tentu saja Yesung terkejut, menatap tak percaya pada Ryeowook yang kini menunduk dan sesekali menatap kearahnya dengan pandangan takut-takut. Tubuhnya seketika melemas, ia tak menyangka pria dengan wajah sepolos Ryeowook, ternyata adalah seorang buronan.

"Aku bermimpi apa semalam sampai harus bertemu buronan sepertimu?" Yesung memijat keningnya pelan dengan kedua mata yang terpejam dan punggung yang kembali menyender pada sofa. Untuk beberapa hari kedepan, ia akan tinggal bersama seorang buronan. Pikirnya, buronan pasti bukan penjahat kelas bawah. Buktinya, ia sampai dikejar orang-orang seperti itu. Yesung tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana hidupnya jika harus terus tinggal bersama orang berbahaya seperti Ryeowook. Ini gila.

"Sepertinya aku memang harus melakukannya. Ini yang harus aku lakukan dari sejak awal aku bertemu denganmu." Yesung bangkit dari duduknya, kemudian merogoh saku celana jeansnya. Mengambil ponsel dan mengetik beberapa digit nomor disana yang memang dihafalnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Ryeowook bingung, dan ia merasakan bahwa Yesung akan membuatnya dalam posisi buruk.

"Menelepon polisi, dan aku akan menyerahkan buronan yang mereka cari. Dan itu adalah kau, tuan buronan." Jelasnya dengan santai, sambil menunggu beberapa detik hingga panggilannya pada pusat kantor kepolisian terangkat. Ryeowook tentu saja kaget, memekik cukup keras dan menghentikan perbuatan Yesung.

"Halo, selamat siang-"

"Andwae!"

Ryeowook menubruknya secara tiba-tiba, membuat Yesung kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh terhempas ke sofa di belakangnya. Ryeowook mendudukan tubuhnya di atas perut pria yang kini berteriak memakinya, kemudian merebut ponsel di tangan Yesung dan mematikan sambungannya.

"Biar aku jelaskan dulu! Aku bukan buronan seperti apa yang kau pikirkan!" Ryeowook mulai kesal, menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Yesung dengan tak sopan menggunakan ponsel milik pria tersebut. "Maksudku pengejaran bukan pengejaran polisi. Dan buronan yang aku maksud bukan seperti buronan komplotan penjahat, kau harus tahu itu!"

"Lalu apa? Aku tidak mengerti!"

"Kalau tidak mengerti, jangan sok tahu!" Ryeowook balik menyolot, dan ia pun mulai menjelaskan semuanya.

Dimulai dari ia yang kabur dari rumah, dikejar orang-orang suruhan orang tuanya untuk membawanya kembali pulang, hingga ia yang bingung mencari tempat tinggal dan meminta untuk tinggal bersama Yesung sebagai tempat mencari aman.

"Apa alasanmu kabur dari rumah?"

"Umm… i-itu…" Ryeowook terlihat ragu, menggigiti bagian atas ponsel Yesung sebagai tanda bahwa ia bingung harus menjawab apa. Dan Yesung memekik saat melihat benda yang telah membuat uang bulanannya menipis itu diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Ryeowook. Merebutnya kemudian mendelik tajam.

"I-itu urusanku!" jawab Ryeowook dengan suara yang keras, membuat Yesung menyimpulkan bahwa pria ini memang hobi berteriak. Badan boleh pendek, tapi suara benar-benar tinggi melengking seperti yeoja.

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja." Yesung menghela nafas, lagipula apa pentingnya ia menanyakan urusan orang lain. "Dan kumohon, tolong turun dari atas tubuhku, Ryeowook ssi. Sekarang."

**.**

**.**

Sudah hampir seminggu pria bernama Kim Ryeowook itu tinggal di apartemennya. Membuat 'warna' baru di apartemennya yang awalnya selalu sepi karena hanya ditinggalinya sendiri. Diawal ia bersumpah hanya akan membiarkan orang aneh tak tahu diri bernama Kim Ryeowook (kata Yesung) itu tinggal di rumahnya hanya dalam waktu tiga hari, maksimal. Dan ternyata sekarang?

Bagi Yesung, Ryeowook adalah orang asing yang benar-benar tidak tahu malu dan mungkin urat malunya sudah putus. Sering seenak hati memakan persediaan camilannya di lemari es atau bahkan memakai bajunya seenaknya tanpa izin. Dan lagi, Ryeowook benar-benar orang yang sangat berisik. Tak jarang Ryeowook sering merecokinya. Seperti saat ia sedang sibuk menyiapkan skripsi, pria itu selalu tiba-tiba datang dari belakang, menepuk pundaknya hingga membuatnya kaget dan tersedak karena saat itu ia sedang meminum jus yang diberikan Ryeowook agar ia lebih semangat dalam mengerjakan tugas, katanya.

Walau begitu, Ryeowook juga cukup membantu. Ia yang biasanya hanya memakan mie instan atau memesan secara delivery, karena ada Ryeowook waktu makannya lebih teratur. Ia tak menyangka pria yang ditemukannya di tengah jalan itu pintar memasak. Dan ia cukup bersyukur akan hal itu, tak jarang ia juga sering mendapati keadaan apartemen dalam keadaan rapi.

Pembantu gratis, pikirnya sadis. Lagipula, ia berpikir bahwa ia memang berhak mendapatkannya. Ryeowook tinggal gratis dirumahnya, dan ia memberikan 'pelayanan' dengan secara cuma-cuma. Impas, kan?

Saat ia baru membuka pintu apartemen, sapa riang khas Kim Ryeowook menyambutnya, mengambil tas yang disampirkannya di pundak kemudian meninggalkannya yang sedang menaruh sepatunya di rak kecil di samping pintu. Ia baru saja pulang kuliah, dan waktu menunjukan pukul 5 sore.

"Hyung…" Ryeowook yang baru saja menaruh tas Yesung di kamar (yang kini menjadi kamar mereka berdua) menampakan diri di berlakang Yesung, yang saat itu sedang membungkuk dan menggeledah isi kulkas, mencari minuman kaleng yang kemarin dibelinya dan belum sempat di habiskan. Dan jika hilang, ia bersumpah akan menyentil jidat Ryeowook karena telah menghabiskannya semaunya, seperti biasa.

"Ya! Kenapa kau hobi sekali mengagetkanku?" Yesung mengusap pelan dadanya. Ia pikir hantu yang menyentuh punggungnya tadi. Ryeowook hanya tersenyum tak jelas menanggapinya. "Ada apa?" tanya Yesung kemudian, sambil menutup pintu lemari es setelah mendapatkan minuman kaleng yang ternyata tidak disentuh sedikitpun oleh Ryeowook. Tumben sekali.

"Bisa ke ruang tamu? Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan." Kata Ryeowook, dengan wajah yang terlihat serius dan membuat Yesung sedikit heran. Tumben sekali pria tengil ini bersikap sok dewasa, pikir Yesung.

"Yasudah. Tunggu sebentar, ya."

**.**

**.**

Harusnya ia senang, harusnya ia bersyukur, dan memang seharusnya itu yang ia rasakan sekarang. Tapi kini, ia justru merasa hatinya mencelos. Ada sedikit perasaan tak rela, dan ia tak tahu kenapa.

Saat Ryeowook berkata ia akan pergi dari apartemennya, ia merasa bahwa Yesung tak memberikan respon seperti apa yang dipikirkannya.

Ryeowook berpikir bahwa pria itu harusnya terkejut, dengan wajah yang senang atau bahkan berteriak saking bahagianya. Tapi ini tidak.

"Masalah yang kuhadapi sudah selesai-"

"Bagus kalau begitu." Kata Yesung datar, bahkan saat Ryeowook belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya.

Ryeowook menarik nafas panjang, "Kedua orang tuaku mengalah, mereka mengikuti kemauanku untuk tidak menjadikanku sebagai pemimpin perusahaan yang baru, perusaan milik kedua orang tuaku. Membebaskanku untuk menjadi apa yang kumau." Jelasnya. Menatap Yesung yang tak berekspressi saat mendengar ucapannya. Datar, dingin, dan cuek, seperti itulah.

"Lalu?"

"Tentu aku senang, aku baru saja mengetahuinya lewat ini." Ryeowook menyerahkan ponsel putih miliknya, Yesung mengambilnya dan melihat apa yang Ryeowook tunjukan. Membaca isi pesan yang dikirimkan orang tua pria kecil itu. Dan masih tetap tak bereaksi apapun.

"Karena itu, aku akan memutuskan untuk kembali pada mereka. Hm, mungkin besok pagi." Katanya, sambil mengira-ngira apakah besok pagi ia akan benar-benar pergi dari sini. Antara besok pagi atau malam ini, pikirnya menimang-nimang.

"Yasudah kalau begitu. Selamat, Ryeowook ah, akhirnya masalahmu selesai dan kau bisa pergi dari tempat ini secepatnya." Yesung tersenyum tipis, sangat tipis bahkan nyaris tak terlihat oleh Ryeowook.

Yesung dan Ryeowook sama-sama terdiam, rasanya mereka tak pernah merasakan suasana secanggung ini sebelumnya. Yesung menatap ke lantai apartemennya dan Ryeowook menggigit bibirnya sambil memperhatikan Yesung dengan tatapan sulit dimengerti.

"Hyung," panggil Ryeowook, butuh beberapa detik hingga Yesung mendongkak dan menyahut panggilannya dengan tatapannya yang malas.

"Terima kasih." Katanya, kedua matanya memandang Yesung dengan pandangan berkaca-kaca. Ia ingin menangis, walau ia tak tahu kenapa ia ingin melakukannya. "Terimakasih untuk semua yang kau berikan… untukku."

**.**

**.**

"Ayolah… ada apa denganmu, Jongwoon?" Yesung berucap pelan, kemudian menepuk-nepuk dadanya dengan sedikit keras. Ia tak pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya.

Di kampus ia bukan tipikal orang yang mudah bergaul, ia lebih suka menyendiri dan memiliki sedikit teman tapi sangat menyayanginya. Dan selama ia berteman dengan mereka, ia belum pernah merasakan pesaraan seperti ini. Selama hidupnya dalam berinteraksi dengan orang lain, ia tak pernah merasakan perasakan tak seenak ini. Perasaan yang mungkin orang bilang… takut kehilangan. Dan Yesung enggan untuk mengakui itu.

Yesung melirik, memperhatikan punggung pria yang selama ini menjadi teman sekamarnya. Nafasnya terlihat tenang, tidurnya malam ini sepertinya akan sangat nyenyak. Tentu saja. Sore tadi ia berkata bahwa masalahnya dengan orang tuanya sudah selesai, pasti membuatnya merasa lega karena satu beban di pikirannya terangkat.

Berbeda dengannya, nafasnya terasa berat dan dadanya terasa sesak. Ada apa ini, ia terus mengatakannya dengan bergumam kecil. Ia memiringkan tubuhnya, menghadap punggung pria yang pasti untuk beberapa hari kedepan dan seterusnya tak akan pernah lagi dilihatnya.

Tubuhnya memeluk guling yang selama ini menjadi penghalang tubuhnya dengan pria berpostur mungil itu, memeluk guling yang pasti juga akan menjadi teman tidurnya setelah pria itu pergi nanti.

Sejenak ia terdiam, bayangan-bayangan dimana awal ia bertemu dengan pria itu kembali teringat. Konyol, tak tahu malu, tak tahu diri, nekat, itulah kata-kata yang menggambarkan Ryeowook saat pria itu tiba-tiba memaksanya dan memohon dengan sangat agar Yesung mengijinkannya untuk tinggal bersamanya.

Dan besok, pria yang menurut Yesung sangat menyebalkan itu akan pergi dari apartemennya, meninggalkannya dan membuatnya akan mendapatkan kehidupan 'normal'nya seperti dulu. Tenang, nyaman, tanpa keributan, dan teriakan-teriakan memekakan telinga.

Harusnya ia senang, kan?

**.**

**.**

Ini terasa seperti mimpi, namun dalam waktu bersamaan terasa sangat jelas. Tubuhnya bergerak resah, dan ia tak tahu kenapa. Kedua matanya terpejam, dan ia mencoba meyakinkan ini hanyalah mimpi. Seingatnya, mala mini ia berada di kamarnya, tertidur seperti biasa dengan pria yang besok akan meninggalkannya berada di sampingnya.

Kamarnya itu dilengkapi pendingin ruangan. Tapi entah kenapa, ia merasa ruangan ini begitu panas, dan ia yakin sedang tidak berada di gurun pasir.

"hhh…" satu desahan lolos dari mulutnya, dan membuatnya penasaran apa yang menyebabkan ia seperti ini. Dan lagi, kali ini ia merasa ada yang tak beres dengan tubuhnya.

Terasa panas, basah, dan- "Akkhh!" -diremas.

"Sudah bangun, ya?"

Tubuhnya terperanjat, suara itu... ia sangat mengenalnya, Kim Ryeowook. Ia terkejut, saat tahu bahwa pergerakan tubuhnya terkunci. Kedua tangannya masing-masing diikat di kedua sisi ranjang, begitu pula kedua kakinya, membuatnya dipaksa untuk mengangkang lebar. Tak hanya itu, kedua matanya pun ditutup oleh sebuah kain. Sial, ada apa ini, pikirnya.

"Ada apa ini?!"

Tubuhnya semakin menggelinjang tak nyaman, sesuatu menyentuh tubuhnya di bawah sana. Yang ia yakini adalah sebuah tangan, yang semakin bergerak liar meremas kejantanannya. Kepalanya mendongkak, menerima perlakuan asing di tubuhnya yang secara tiba-tiba ini membuatnya ingin mendesah namun di tahannya.

Dan kali ini tubuhnya dibuat merinding, saat secara perlahan Ryeowook merangkak ke arahnya dengan gerakan yang dibuat menggoda. Tangan-tangan nakalnya menggerayangi setiap inci lekuk tubuhnya yang terbentuk. Ia tak tahu, bahwa Ryeowook menatapnya dengan pandangan lapar dan lidahnya yang terus bermain di area mulutnya, menjilat mulut yang terasa kering itu dengan sensual.

Saat tubuh diatasnya menempel erat dengannya, ia pun baru menyadari bahwa sekarang ia dalam keadaan telanjang total.

"Ternyata obatnya bekerja hanya dalam waktu sepuluh menit ya…" bisik orang itu, dan baginya itu terdengar sangat sensual. Ia dapat merasakan nafas yang berhembus di dekat telinganya. Menggodanya, menggelitiknya, dan sepertinya ia mulai terangsang.

Kali ini nafas itu berhembus di dekat lehernya, membuatnya mendongkak dan secara langsung ia seperti semakin membuka kesempatan lebih mudah. Ia mengerang, saat kulitnya digigit dan ia yakin akan menimbulkan bercak yang sering disebutnya kissmark.

Ryeowook melepas kain yang menutupi kedua matanya, membuatnya sedikit lega namun hanya sampai disitu. Karena setelahnya, rasa kagetlah yang di dapatkannya, dengan kedua matanya yang melebar kini ia dapat melihat jelas keadaan Ryeowook yang telah memperlakukannya seperti ini.

"K-kau…" ucapnya terbata, kedua pandangannya tak lepas dari sosok pria yang sama telanjangnya di hadapannya. Pria bertubuh mungil yang kini menampilkan senyum yang terkesan tajam, seringai.

"Tahan dulu… aku tahu hyung pasti terkejut." Ia justru tertawa pelan, jauh berbeda dengan pria dibawahnya yang masih syok dengan apa yang dilakukannya sekarang. Ia memajukan wajahnya mendekat, menutup mata dan menghembuskan nafas hangatnya pada wajah pria yang kini kembali bergidik karena perlakuanya. Mengelus lembut pipinya dan pria itu merasa nafasnya seperti tercekat.

"Lihat kesana, hyung! Kita diperhatikan."

Ia tak mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud dengan pria yang sudah seenaknya membuatnya telanjang dan terikat di ranjang seperti ini. "Maksudmu?" tanyanya pelan, kedua matanya memperhatikan wajah polos yang kini begitu dekat dengannya, ia merasa lehernya terlalu tegang karena untuk sekedar membaringkannya di bantal pun rasanya tak bisa.

"Itu…" pria bertubuh mungil itu dengan santainya berbicara, ia mendudukan tubuhnya di atas perut pria di bawahnya itu kemudian mengerling nakal saat sebelah tangannya menunjuk sesuatu yang berada di atas sebuah meja panjang di depan ranjang. Ia tersenyum lebar saat melihat pria di bawahnya itu mengikuti arah tunjuk tangannya, dan semakin lebar saat pria itu tampak memperhatikan benda disana, mata sipitnya yang semakin menyipit dengan kening yang mengkerut.

"Itu handycam milikku, ayo lambaikan tangan seperti ini," pria yang berada di posisi atas itu melambaikan tangannya dengan riang, seolah ia adalah anak kecil yang baru pertama kali masuk ke dalam acara televisi. "Haiiiii!" ucapnya riang, bahkan kini ia mengibaskan sebelah tangannya yang dibentuk peace sign dan kedua pipinya yang menggembung.

Awalnya pria yang tubuhnya masih terikat itu tak mengerti, dan memang otaknya yang sedikit lambat dalam berpikir membuatnya membutuhkan waktu beberapa menit, hingga akhirnya ia-

"Apa?!"

–mengerti.

"Untuk apa handycam itu? Dan sebelumnya aku belum pernah melihatnya." tanyanya, masih dengan rasa syok yang dirasakannya.

"Tentu saja untuk merekam! Ini akan menjadi kenang-kenangan kita." jawab Ryeowook dan ia terkekeh pelan. "Handycam itu selalu berada di tasku, aku tak pernah mengeluarkannya, jadi wajar kalau hyung tak pernah melihatnya." jelasnya. Benar juga, dari awal Ryeowook datang kerumah ini, Yesung tak pernah melihat apa saja benda yang dibawa pria itu di dalam tasnya. Lagipula untuk apa? benar-benar tidak ada kerjaan, pikirnya.

Dan Yesung benar-benar malu jika harus melihat video yang menayangkan tubuhnya diikat seperti ini dengan seorang pria yang bahkan tubuhnya lebih kecil darinya tengah menggerayanginya di atas tubuhnya. Memalukan, sangat memalukan.

Yesung tak habis pikir dengan apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya sekarang. Selain menyebalkan, tak tahu malu, tak tahu diri, berisik, ternyata pria bernama Kim Ryeowook itu penuh kejutan. Wajah polosnya yang menggemaskan ternyata benar-benar menipu.

"Katakan, apa maumu, Ryeowook?" Yesung sebenarnya gugup, namun ia mencoba menyembunyikannya dan berkata dengan nada setenang mungkin. Mata sipitnya menatap tajam pada Ryeowook yang kini menempelkan hidungnya di sebelah pipinya, menggeseknya dengan gerakan pelan.

"Memberimu hadiah, hyung…" Ryeowook tersenyum kecil, ia senang melihat ekspressi Yesung yang terkejut seperti melihat hantu seperti itu. Membuatnya gemas, dan tak segan-segan menggigiti pipinya hingga membuat pemiliknya meringis.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Yesung tidak mengerti. Ia kini memejamkan mata, dan sedikit mengakui bahwa ia menikmatinya. Saat Ryeowook mengusap dada bidangnya, memutar jarinya di sekitar nipplenya, membuat tubuhnya bergetar saat pria itu menariknya dan kini menyentuhnya dengan gerakan ibu jarinya yang naik turun. Terus seperti itu, dilakukan dengan cepat hingga membuat tonjolan dadanya memerah dan menegang.

"Masa tidak mengerti, sih?"

Yesung mengaduh, saat Ryeowook kembali menegakan tubuhnya dan menggenjot pinggulnya hingga membuat perut Yesung tertekan. Dan saat Ryeowook seperti itu, ia merasa kehilangan, terutama pada bagian nipplenya yang baru saja disentuh Ryeowook hanya dalam hitungan kurang lebih sepuluh detik.

"Selama ini hyung sudah baik memberikanku tempat tinggal, jadi inilah bentuk terima kasihku." Ryeowook membungkukan badan, kemudian mengecup pelan pipi Yesung dan terkikik geli saat melihat wajah Yesung yang memerah. Entah karena kecupan tiga detiknya atau karena suhu kamar yang tiba-tiba memanas.

"Bentuk… seperti ini bentuk ucapan terima kasihmu? Kenapa harus seperti ini?" tanya Yesung tak habis pikir. "Dan… kenapa kau harus mengikat tubuhku?" Yesung protes, menggerakan tangannya yang terikat dan menendang-nendang seprai dengan kedua kaki yang terikat. Ia sebenarnya kesal.

"Kalau tidak seperti ini, hyung mana mau?" Ryeowook mengangkat bahu, menjawab dengan nada yang terkesan acuh. "Lagipula, hanya ini yang bisa aku berikan, bentuk terima kasih dari orang sepertiku." Kata Ryeowook, dan Yesung yang mendengarnya tak mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya.

Ryeowook menyeringai kecil, kemudian kembali saling menempelkan tubuh. "Aku ini slut, loh." Bisiknya, kemudian memberikan pria itu satu jilatan penuh di pipinya. "Tidak tahu, ya?"

Slut? Yesung terdiam, lagi-lagi ia berpikir. Slut itu apa? Rasanya ia pernah mendengarnya? Tapi-

"Apa?!" Yesung membelalak kaget, lagi. Ia baru mengingat apa itu slut dan Ryeowook yang melihatnya hanya memutar kedua bola matanya bosan.

"Berlebihan sekali, sih!" Ryeowook menggembungkan pipinya, kemudian mencubit nipple Yeusng dengan keras hingga membuat Yesung lagi-lagi meringis. Mau main kasar rupanya.

"Sekarang sudah tahu, kan? Itulah alasanku kabur dari rumah. Aku tak mau menuruti kemauan orang tuaku, aku masih ingin bebas. Aku menyukai pekerjaanku yang sekarang, benar-benar menyenangkan." Katanya, dan dari wajahnya Yesung melihat bahwa pria ini benar-benar tidak cocok menjadi seperti apa yang baru saja dikatakannya. Seorang Slut dengan wajah polos dan menggemaskan, sulit dipercaya.

"Mana bisa begitu?"

"Ya! Jadi hyung tidak percaya aku seorang slut? Akan kubuat hyung percaya!" Dari awal Yesung membuatnya gemas, baginya Yesung meremehkan 'kemampuannya'. Ia mengarahkan tangannya ke belakang dan meraba tubuh Yesung, mencari sesuatu yang berada di tengah-tengah selakangan pria itu.

"Maksudku Ryeowook- akkhhhh!"

Kemudian meremasnya dengan keras, membuat Yesung mengerang dan semakin membuat Ryeowook bersemangat untuk melakukan yang lebih dari ini.

"Kim Jongwoon, kita lihat apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya padamu."

Smirk.

**.**

**.**

**[TBC]**

**.**

**.**

**[Author's note]**

Hey hey hey saya lagi-lagi datang bawa fanfic nista huahahahahahaha. Awalnya saya mau buat oneshoot yang isinya NCan YeWook aja, tapi berhubung ini sudah mencapai 4k words jadi saya bagi jadi dua, full NCnya chap2 yaaa hahaha. Kalau dibuat oneshoot terlalu panjang. Ini Twoshoot kok, ga akan lebih. Lagian saya suka kalau berhasil bikin readers penasaran hihihihihi.

Fanfic ini terinspirasi saat saya liat salah satu fanart YeWook buatan Jarin411, disitu Ryeowooknya duduk dibangku dan badannya diiket-iket. Terus di bibirnya ketempel tulisan "Yesung's slut". Setelah saya cari tau apa arti slut, akhirnyaaa saya tau dan…. Tuinggg! Jadilah fanfic ini kkkkk. Aduh naksir banget deh sama gambar-gambarnya. *Slut merupakan kata-kata terendah di dalam kamus manusia, slut atau prostitusi atau lacur (cr: wewantwin)

Fanfic ini juga hasil request **Kim Chan Min** yang minta dibuatin FFNC yang Ryeowooknya mesum, kan biasanya kalau FFNC YeWook tuh Yesungnya mulu yang mesum. Nah ini udah saya buatin, semoga suka, dan maaf ceritanya masih sepotong kkkkk xD gimana? sudah mesum kah Ryeowooknya? ._.

Oh, iya, entah di fanfic mana saya lupa salah satu readers nanya umur saya dan harus manggil apa ya? kkkk x3 Umur saya….. masih 16 menuju 17 ._. kalau dibawah umur panggil aja saya eonnie xD atau kalau lebih tua panggil "Rin/Ri" aja biar akrab muehehehe *bbuing bbuing*

Saya juga mau terima kasih banget karena kalian sudah menjadi readres saya dan berbaik hati mereview. Aaaa Rinri sayang kalian *pelukan ala teletubis* * alay* *ditimpuk* maaf ya belum sempet balesin review kalian satu satu.

Saya tahu cerita semacam ini gaje-_- tapi saya tetep minta review boleh kan? Hahaha.

**Review **pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeee.

"_**Ayo lestarikan Fanfic YEWOOK yang mulai langka! Hwaiting~!"**_

**Review** banyak, saya janji update cerita-cerita saya yang dulu lebih cepat kkkk *modus*


	2. Chapter 2

Ryeowook yang masih duduk diatas perut Yesung pun berbalik, dengan kedua mata yang membulat ia menatap takjub pada objek di dekatnya itu. "Wah! Milikmu sudah sangat tegang, hyung!" pekiknya riang, dan Yesung hanya bisa menggertakan gigi saat Ryeowook memainkan satu jarinya di depan lubang kejantanannya. Menahan suara yang menurutnya terdengar menggelikan dari mulutnya untuk tidak keluar.

"Jadi… hyung tegang seperti ini hanya karena sentuhanku?" tanya Ryeowook, kemudian duduk memunggungi Yesung dan masih menduduki perutnya. Dan jari telunjuknya kini mulai bergerak berputar di lubang benda itu.

"Punya hyung besar, aku suka!" kali ini Ryeowook menggerakan satu jarinya turun, mengusap dari batang hingga ke pangkal dengan gerakan menggoda. Terus seperti itu hingga Yesung mendesis karenanya.

"Ryeowook- hhh… hentikan…"

"Eh?" Ryeowook menoleh ke belakang, menoleh pada Yesung yang sibuk meremas kain yang melilit di pergelangan tangannya. "Yakin mau dihentikan?" tanyanya, jari tangannya yang lain mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya. Memasang pose berpikir. Dan sebelah jarinya yang sebelumnya bermain di kejantanan Yesung masih terus bergerak. Menggoda Yesung dengan gerakannya yang lambat. Membuat precum semakin mengalir di ujungnya.

"Yasudah." Walau Yesung tak menjawab, Ryeowook memilih menghentikannya. Sesuai apa yang diucapkan Yesung sebelumnya. Ryeowook berekspressi seolah 'masa bodoh' dan mengangkat bahunya acuh, kemudian turun dari atas tubuh Yesung.

Dan tentu saja, Yesung menatapnya tak percaya. Jika boleh berkata jujur, ia merasa kehilangan.

Ryeowook dengan santainya menarik kursi yang menghadap meja belajar di kamar Yesung. Mendudukinya lalu meraih tasnya. Entah apa yang ia cari namun Ryeowook terlihat sibuk mengobrak-abrik isinya.

"Hhh… Ryeowook ah…" Yesung masih mengatur nafas, memanggil nama Ryeowook dengan tatapan memelas. Dan sialnya namja kecil itu justru bersikap seolah mengacuhkannya. Tubuh bagian bawahnya sudah sangat keras, terasa perih karena klimaksnya yang akan datang justru tertahan.

"Hm?"

Sialan, jual mahal, pikir Yesung saat melihat Ryeowook yang menimpali ucapannya seperti mau tak mau. Bahkan tanpa menatapnya. Yesung merutuk dalam hati, merutuki reaksi tubuhnya yang tidak bisa dikendalikan. Reaksi tubuhnya yang berkata bahwa ia membutuhkan Ryeowoook. Sekarang.

"Kim Ryeowook…" lagi, Yesung mencoba membujuk Ryeowook dengan caranya sendiri. Ia terlalu gengsi untuk mengatakan kemauannya secara blak-blakan. Ia akui ia naif, munafik, menolak saat Ryeowook menyentuhnya dan meminta saat Ryeowook menghentikan sentuhannya.

"Apa?"

"Ryeowook…"

"Apa, hyung?"

"Kim Ryeo-"

"Apa sih panggil-panggil terus?!"

Yesung mendengus, memalingkan wajah saat Ryeowook kini menatapnya sebal. Kalau saja tubuhnya saat ini tak bereaksi, kalau saja adik 'kecil'nya saat ini tidak bangun, dan kalau saja saat ini ia benar-benar membutuhkan Ryeowook, tak akan ia memanggilnya berulang kali seperti tadi. Memalukan, batinnya.

"Aku tau hyung membutuhkanku. Betul, kan?" Ryeowook tersenyum jahil, ia tahu betul apa yang dirasakan pria di hadapannya itu. Dan Yesung tetap mempertahankan egonya, dari awal ia menolak, jadi sampai kapanpun ia akan terus menolak.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan, Kim Ryeowook?!" teriak Yesung histeris saat melihat Ryeowook melakukan sesuatu pada kejantanannya.

"Ayo, kita bermain-main sebentar, hyung!"

My Naughty Roommate © Choi RinRi

Main Cast : [Kim Jongwoon & Kim Ryeowook]

YeWook couple, always.

Rated : M

Disclaimer : Super Junior is belongs to God.

Genre : Romance

Warning : YAOI, OOC, Naughty!Wookie, Smut.

**.**

**.**

**[Request by ****Kim Chan Min****]**

**.**

**.**

Ryeowok hanya diam, memperhatikan Yesung yang 'tersiksa' karena ulahnya dengan wajah yang terlihat polos. Sangat polos. Ia menyamankan tubuhnya di kursi meja belajar milik Yesung. Sesekali ia pura-pura menguap, dan di tangannya terdapat sebuah benda berbentuk persegi panjang berukuran kecil. Sebuah remote kontrol.

"Hah, sayang sekali aku hanya membawa itu di dalam tasku. Padahal jika aku membawa semua milikku, pasti kita dapat bermain lebih seru." Ryeowook memperhatikan remote kontrol di tangannya. Sambil bergumam kecil, ditekannya tombol pengatur kecepatan gerakannya.

"Akhhh… shit, Ryeowookhh!" Yesung mengerang saat Ryeowook menambah kecepatan gerakan _sex toys_ yang berada di miliknya. Ia mendongkak dan matanya terpejam erat. Kedua tangannya mencengkram erat masing-masing kain yang melilit di pergelangan tangannya. Mencoba melepaskannya walau sangat sulit karena Ryeowook telah mengikat mati.

Ryeowook justru tersenyum manis saat melihat Yesung seperti itu. _Cock ring_ yang berada di milik pria itu semakin bergerak naik turun dengan cepat. Membuat Yesung mendesah berat walau sedari tadi ia mencoba menahannya.

"Hyung! Kau ini berisik sekali, sih!" serunya, lalu mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. Yesung sekarang benar-benar tersiksa, tapi Ryeowook terus bertingkah seperti anak polos yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

Jika Yesung tahu ini akan terjadi padanya, Yesung bersumpah tak akan mau 'memungut' pria kecil itu untuk masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

Ryeowook melirik jam dinding di kamar tersebut, kemudian berkata bahwa mereka sudah menghabiskan waktu hampir 2 jam. Sekarang jam menunjukan pukul 2 pagi, masih ada waktu 4 jam sampai hari benar-benar berganti pagi. Dan Ryeowook akan menggunakannya untuk terus 'bermain' bersama Yesung.

"Persetan! Jauhkan tanganmu!" bentak Yesung, tubuhnya sudah benar-benar lelah dan berkeringat. Saat ia hampir kembali mencapai klimaks yang sempat tertunda beberapa menit yang lalu, sekarang Ryeowook kembali mengerjainya. Duduk di sampingnya, dan dengan santainya menaruh jari telunjuknya di atas lubang kejantanannya. Membuat jalannya tertutup, tentu saja Yesung kesal.

"Tidak mau!" Ryeowook kembali mempoutkan bibirnya dengan mata yang memicing tajam, bibir bawahnya yang sedikit maju membuat wajahnya terlihat imut. Tapi bagi Yesung wajah imut itu semakin membuatnya kesal, ingin ia mencakarnya saking kesalnya.

"Arghhh!" Yesung berteriak frustasi, sekarang Ryeowook mematikan _sex toys_ yang memanja penis tegangnya, dan barulah pria kecil itu menjauhkan jarinya. Lalu Ryeowook tersenyum manis, sangat manis.

"Aku tidak mau hyung mengeluarkannya sekarang!" Ryeowook merajuk, berbicara dengan nada yang terdengar manja dan Yesung mulai tergoda. "Hyung tidak mau mengeluarkannya disini saja?" dan kali ini Ryeowook benar-benar membuat Yesung merasa jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Ryeowook, dengan santainya, kini naik ke atas tubuh Yesung yang berkeringat. Tapi kali ini berbeda, Ryeowok justru membelakanginya dan menungging di hadapannya. Seolah memamerkan _butt_ sintal miliknya, "Lihat ini…" dan Yesung harus menelan ludahnya secara paksa saat kedua tangan Ryeowook menarik butt miliknya berlawanan arah, memperlihatkan _hole_ merah muda miliknya, tepat di depan wajah Yesung.

"Kau gila, Ryeowook!" ketus Yesung, memalingkan wajah saat tahu bahwa Ryeowook semakin mendekatkan _butt_nya pada wajahnya. Ryeowook tahu bahwa pria di bawahnya itu sedang tersiksa, merasa kesakitakan, perih, kesal, dan lelah dalam bersamaan. Dan Ryeowook senang menggodanya, girang saat mendengar pria ini berteriak saking kesalnya, dan ia akan terus melakukannya sampai puas.

"Hyung~ Kau tidak tergoda?" tanya Ryeowook, masih dengan suara yang terdengar merajuk. "Dia… mhh… menginginkanmu…" dan bahkan kini Ryeowook mulai mendesah.

Yesung akui ia tergoda, kelainan pada seksnya yang membuatnya menyukai sesama jenis, tentu saja membuatnya terangsang jika sudah di sajikan dengan 'suguhan' seperti ini. Walaupun sedari tadi ia terus menolaknya.

"Nghhh… jilat hyung…"

Sial, mendengar desahan Ryeowook yang diakuinya memang seksi itu membuat libidonya bertambah naik. Hasratnya seolah menggebu, dan penisnya yang sedari tadi belum terpuaskan pun semakin mengeras. Dan siapa sangka, Yesung yang berego tinggi, kini dengan ragu mulai mengeluarkan lidahnya. Sudah lama ia menginginkannya, ia ingin mencobanya…

Tapi tidak dengan cara seperti ini!

"Ssshhh…" Ryeowook mendesis, saat merasakan benda basah dan kenyal menyentuh luar _hole_nya. Lidah itu menjilati bagian luar _hole_nya yang mengkerut, membasahinya, dan semakin membuat _hole_nya berkedut. Meminta diisi, dan Ryeowook semakin tak sabar.

Kali ini Yesung menggodanya, dan sepertinya Yesung mulai tertarik untuk merespon apa yang sedari tadi Ryeowook lakukan pada tubuhnya. Ia menjilati _hole_ Ryeowook dengan gerakan lambat, membuat _hole_ itu basah oleh salivanya. Yesung memajukan wajahnya karena rasa penasaran yang menghinggapinya, walau ia merasa lehernya kini terasa pegal sekalipun.

Ryeowook memejamkan mata, menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara selangkangan pria dibawahnya itu. Dan tak ayal gesekan antara pipi tirusnya dengan benda panjang di bawah sana pun terjadi.

"Ouhh…" Ryeowook kembali mendesah. Penisnya yang sudah menegang sejak awal ia menelanjangi Yesung semakin mengeras, cairan precum terus mengalir bahkan sampai menetes ke dada bidang Yesung.

Yesung meringis disela jilatannya, Ryeowook meremas pahanya dengan keras, bahkan lebih digolongkan mencakar. Dan hanya sela beberapa menit, cairan putih menyembur membasahi dada sampai perut Yesung. Ryeowook mendapatkan klimaks pertamanya.

"Cih, kukira kau hebat, ternyata kau mudah sekali sampai." Ejek Yesung kemudian tertawa remeh. "Apa saat kau melayani pelangganmu juga seperti ini, tuan _slut_?" tanyanya.

Ryeowook tidak mempedulikan ocehan Yesung, kini ia memilih kembali merangkak di atas tubuh Yesung dan menjilati cairan yang berada di atas dada sampai perut pria tersebut. Menjilatinya cairannya sendiri, yang ia akui rasanya sedikit aneh.

Yesung memperhatikanya dengan seksama, kemudian memejamkan mata karena merasa geli diperlakukan seperti ini. Dan saat ia kembali membuka mata, ia melihat Ryeowook duduk di perutnya. Kedua tangannya sibuk mengusap kejantanan yang ukurannya masih kalah dibanding dengan miliknya, membuat cairan sperma kini membasahi telapak tangan pria itu, dan Ryeowook mengoleskannya pada holenya dengan sedikit mengangkat pinggulnya.

"Ya! Apa yang akan kau lakukan?!" kali ini Yesung bertanya dengan pertanyaan yang terdengar bodoh. Sebenarnya ia tahu apa yang akan Ryeowook lakukan, saat pria itu mencengkram kedua pundaknya dan kini memposisikan _hole_nya berada di atas penisnya, ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Tentu saja memasukannya, apa lagi?" jawab Ryeowook dengan nafas yang tersenggal. Kedua matanya terpejam erat, memfokuskan diri sambil menggesek _hole_nya pada ujung penis Yesung sebagai pemanasan, dan dihadiahi sebuah geraman tertahan dari Yesung.

"Tahan- ughh…" Ryeowook justru berkata seperti itu, yang seharusnya dikatakan oleh Yesung. Gigi-gigi putihnya terlihat menggeretak, dan keringat mulai bercucuran dari pelipis dahinya. Rasa panas mulai didapatkannya. Penis Yesung terlalu besar untuk _hole_nya, dan itu menimbulkan rasa sakit saat Ryeowook terus mencoba memasukkannya.

"H-hentikanhh… Ryeowookhh!" Yesung ingin berontak, ia tak menginginkan ini walau jujur ia memang menikmatinya. Ia ingin memarahinya, membentak dan meminta pria itu untuk berhenti berbuat nekat dengan memasukan miliknya, tapi saat mulutnya terbuka Yesung justru mendesah.

Setetes air mata mulai mengalir di sudut mata Ryeowook, ia menangis menerima rasa sakitnya. "Arghhh!" Ryeowook mendongkak saat rasa sakit dibagian _hole_nya semakin terasa. Rasanya seperti terbelah, dan ia merasa _hole_nya robek karena paksaan yang dilakukannya untuk tetap memasukan milik Yesung kedalamnya.

Dan kali ini kedua mata Yesung dipaksa melebar saat cairan kental berwarna merah menalir dari _hole _Ryeowook, dan menetes menyentuh batang penisnya yang masih sulit untuk dimasukkan. "Darah? K-kau… jangan bilang… t-tapi-"

"Ya, hyung… k-kau yang pertama…" Ryeowook mendesah lega, saat sebagian batang penis Yesung akhirnya bisa dimasukkan, walau ia harus merasa perih yang luar biasa di awalnya. "A-aku berbohong jika aku hh… mengatakan aku seorang- arghh!" Ryeowook kembali memaksakakan penis Yesung masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Ryeowook terus mencoba berbicara, dan sedangkan Yesung terus mencoba menahan desahannya yang semakin menggila.

"A-aku.. ingin khh.. membuatmu terkesan, aku ingin membuat kenangan yang- ohh.. s-sulit dilupakan mhh.. untukmu…" Sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi, Ryeowook terus mengatakannya dalam hati. "Untukmu.. orang yang… k-kucintai- Arghhhhh!" dan satu pernyataan dari mulut Ryeowook akhirnya terdengar, membuat Yesung terkejut namun untuk beberapa detik kemudian… ia merasakan rasa hangat melingkupi perasaannya.

Belum sempat Yesung merespon 'pernyataan cinta' Ryeowook, Yesung sudah terlanjur dibuat mendesah karena Ryeowook mulai menggerakan pinggulnya.

"Ouhhh… hyunghh… akhh… Akhhh!" Ryeowook mendesah cukup keras, tubuhnya lelah tapi ia terus menggerakan pinggulnya secepat yang ia bisa. Dan ternyata Yesung membantunya, menggerakan pinggulnya ke atas, menghantam titik prostat yang dapat membuat Ryeowook memekik, membuat penyatuan mereka terasa sangat panas dan bergairah.

"Yesssunghh.. ouhh hyung, akhhh.. akhh!" Yesung menghentakkan penisnya dengan keras, dan Ryeowook pun melakukan hal yang sama dengan menjatuhkan dirinya dengan cepat. Keduanya sama-sama sudah terbakar oleh nafsu.

Yesung langsung menangkap bibir Ryeowook yang berada di depan wajahnya dengan bibirnya. Melumatnya hingga membuat suara kecipak yang semakin membuat tubuh mereka menegang dan memanas. Ryeowook menyambut bibir Yesung dengan baik, membalas melumatnya hingga ciuman panas terjadi diantara mereka. Saling melumat bibir, menghisap saliva, dan melilit lidah satu sama lain.

Dan ciuman panas selama hampir 15 menit itu akhirnya terlepas saat Ryeowook memekik cukup keras, menyebut nama pria yang berada dibawahnya itu saat ia sampai. Tubuhnya bergetar merasakan kenikmatan dan cairan putih menyembur dari ujung penisnya hingga kembali membasahi perut dan dada Yesung.

"Ryeowookhhh!" Dan selang beberapa menit kemudian, Yesung pun melakukan hal yang sama. Sperma menyembur banyak dari ujung penisnya, klimaks yang sudah tertahan sejak hampir sejam yang lalu.

Ryeowook langsung saja ambruk di menimpa Yesung. Kedua nafas mereka terdengar menderu dan tubuh mereka pun basah. Keringat dan sperma bercampur menjadi satu. Bau seks tercium begitu jelas di kamar Yesung, dan ia berpikir tenaganya akan terukuras banyak untuk membersihkan kamarnya setelah ini.

"Sudah puas? Hahh.. hahh.. sekarang lepaskan aku." Pinta Yesung, kedua tangannya benar-benar pegal. Ryeowook mengangguk pelan, walau tubuhnya lelah ia tetap menurut. Ia meringis kecil saat penis Yesung keluar dari tubuhnya. Dengan sedikit susah payah ia menyelipkan tangannya ke bawah bantal yang ditiduri kepala Yesung. Mengambil sebuah gunting yang memang sudah disiapkannya sejak awal di bawah sana.

Yesung mendesah lega saat kedua tangannya akhirnya terbebas. Ia merentangkan kedua tangannya, menarik-nariknya untuk meregangkannya. Ia menatap pria yang memulai semua ini penuh arti. Ia seharusnya marah sudah diperlakukan seenak hati seperti ini, tapi justru Yesung tak lagi erasakannya.

Walau diawal ia menolak…. Ia sekarang justru merasakan perasaan lain, terlebih saat mendengar Ryeowook yang berkata bahwa pria itu mencintainya.

"H-hyung…" Ryeowook merengek, saat Yesung kini merubah posisi dengan berada diatas tubuh kecilnya. Dan lagi, Yesung sekarang membuatnya dalam posisi terngkurap. "Aku lelah…"

Oh, ayolah… kemana hilangnya sosok nakal Kim Ryeowook?

"Hukuman 'kecil' untukmu," bisik Yesung seduktif. Sebelah tangannya mengangkat pinggul Ryeowook, hingga memperlihatkan _hole_ yang dipenuhi sperma miliknya kini terlihat jelas dan seperti menantangnya untuk kembali dimasuki. "Kesalahan untuk orang sepertimu, yang sudah berani 'memperkosaku'." Lanjutnya, dan Ryeowook tak dapat melihat jika Yesung kini menyeringai.

"Hyung aku- Arghhhhh!" Ryeowook kembali berteriak saat Yesung memasukan kembali penisnya dengan sekali hentak. Rasa perih kembali dirasakannya hingga membuat sudut matanya kembali berair.

"Kau benar-benar nakal, Wookie. Aku hh… tertipu oleh muka polosmu." Yesung terus menghentakkan penisnya, memasukannya lebih dalam dan bersorak senang saat mendengar Ryeowook memekik, ia berhasil menyentuh prostatnya, lagi.

"Jadi… kau bersikap nakal seperti ini agar dapat membuatku mhh.. terkesan?" Yesung merunduk, menjilat punggung Ryeowook yang baginya terlihat seksi karena mengkilap oleh keringat.

"Kau sampai nghh… nakal seperti ini, agar aku tak mudah melupakanmu, hm?" tanyanya lagi, dan hanya dijawab oleh suara Ryeowook yang terus mendesah. Yesung terus memaju mundurkan pinggulnya, bagai menungganginya hingga tubuh Ryeowook pun ikut tersentak ke depan dan ke belakang.

"Hyunghh.. ouhhh…"

"Tanpa kau melakukannya," Yesung menderukan nafasnya di perpotongan leher Ryeowook. Menjilat dan menggigitnya hingga meninggalkan bekas kissmark di lehernya. "Kau sudah membuatku terkesan… sejak awal kita bertemu." Bisiknya, dan suara beratnya itu mampu membuat Ryeowook yang kini meremas bantal merinding.

"Akhh.. akhhh.. hyunggghhh.. akhhh…"

"Dan tanpa kau melakukannya," Bosan dengan leher, Yesung beralih menjilati belakang telinga Ryeowook hingga membuatnya basah oleh saliva miliknya. "Aku tak akan melupakanmu…" Yesung memejamkan kedua matanya erat, saat merasa penis besarnya semakin dihisap dan dipijat oleh _hole _milik Ryeowook yang mengetat, tanda pria kecil yang sedang 'ditungganginya' itu akan sampai.

"Huhh.. akhhh.. Jongwoon ohhh…"

"Kenapa? K-karena aku.. hhhh…" Yesung semakin tak bisa menahan diri, _hole_ Ryeowook terlalu ketat hingga untuk menggerakan penisnya pun sedikit susah. "…mencintaimu."

"Akhhhh!"

**.**

**.**

Ryeowook mengetuk-ngetukan pena di tangannya pada meja, entah untuk keberapa kalinya. Ia menguap dalam hitungan 5 detik. Ia bosan di kelas, membuatnya tak sedikit pun dapat menangkap apa yang sedang dijelaskan dosen di depan kelasnya itu.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama Ryeowook kembali kuliah, setelah kejadian kabur dari rumah yang dilakukannya. Ia kembali menjalani rutinitasnya seperti biasa. Menjadi seorang mahasiswa semester awal di jurusan musik, menjalani kesenangan dan kebebasannya seperti biasa bersama teman-temannya. Seperti biasa, ya, semua berjalan kembali seperti biasa sebelum ia bertemu dengan seorang pria bernama Kim Jongwoon atau Yesung itu.

Hah, ia jadi teringat pria gengsian berkepala besar itu. Apa kabarnya? Apa ia masih mengingatku? Apa ia merindukanku? Pikir Ryeowook dalam lamunannya. Ia sudah berpisah dengan pria itu hampir selama seminggu. Belum lama, tapi ia sudah merasa serindu ini.

Ia rindu, mendengar suaranya, melihat wajah tampannya, teriakannya saat kesal, dan… sentuhannya. Akh, Ryeowook jadi malu sendiri mengingatnya. Lihat, wajahnya kini sudah memerah padam, bahkan sampai teman yang berada disampingnya pun berkata 'apa-kau-baik-baik-saja' karena mengira ia sakit. Bodoh, rutuk Ryeowook.

Hanya satu malam, tapi cukup membuat Ryeowook harus digotong oleh beberapa bodyguard yang menjemputnya ke apartemen Yesung untuk dibawa ke dalam mobil dan kembali ke rumah. Ia tidak bisa berjalan. Ia benar-benar merutuki kebodohannya yang mudah sekali terangsang. Saat itu ia tidak bisa tidur, salah jika saat Yesung mengira bahwa pria itu sudah tertidur dengan pikiran tenang. Ia terlalu memikirkan Yesung, bagaimana kehidupan selanjutnya saat ia sudah berpisah dengan Yesung, dan itu membuat Ryeowook terbangun. Tepat pukul jam 12 malam dini hari.

Dan disela lamunannya, ia justru terpikir 'hadiah' yang akan diberikannya pada Yesung.

Ryeowook bohong jika ia berkata bahwa ia seorang slut, yang benar saja! Entah apa yang dipikirkannya saat itu hingga menyebut dirinya sendiri seorang slut, agar terlihat 'handal' di depan Yesung mungkin?

Ia memang menyukai hidup bebas, datang ke bar di malam hari bersama teman-temannya dan pulang saat pagi hari dalam keadaan mabuk. Ia menyukai dunia malam, yang menurutnya menarik dan menyenangkan.

Tapi untuk berhubungan seks- Yesung adalah orang pertama yang menyentuhnya. Karena selama ini, ia hanya berani bermain sendiri dengan beberapa _sex toys_ yang ia ketahui dari teman-temannya. Inilah akibatnya memiliki teman-teman yang mesum seperti Hyukjae, Donghae, dan Kyuhyun. Ia yang awalnya polos pun jadi ikut 'terbawa arus'.

Dan- ya! Soal pernyataan cintanya… ia benar-benar serius. Dan ia tak tahu apakah Yesung juga serius dengan pernyataan cintanya. Yang ia ingat, Yesung tak berbicara apapun lagi saat ia meninggalkan apartemennya dengan keadaan memalukan yaitu digotong. Padahal ia sangat berharap Yesung memberikan nomor ponselnya agar ia masih bisa berkomunikasi dengan pria itu.

"Hahh… Yesung hyung, bagaimana kabarmu sekarang?"

**.**

**.**

Baru saja Ryeowook memasuki area parkir di kampusnya, kedua matanya kini dibuat melebar. Berkali-kali ia mencubit tangannya sendiri hingga membuatnya mengaduh dan membuktikan bahwa ini bukan mimpi.

"Ye-yesung hyung?" cicitnya pelan, dan masih terdengar oleh pria yang kini dengan santainya bersandar di samping mobil milik Ryeowook dan tersenyum lebar.

"Tentu saja, kau pikir aku hantu?" katanya, "Kenapa hanya diam saja? Tidak merindukanku? Tidak ingin memeluk-"

"Yesung hyung!"

Yesung tertawa lepas saat Ryeowook menerjang tubuhnya hingga hampir membuatnya terhuyung ke belakang. Memeluknya dengan erat. "A-aku merindukanmu…" Yesung tersenyum, kemudian mengusap surai lembut milik Ryeowook dan mengecup pucuk kepalanya.

"Aku juga, sayang." Katanya, dan membuat Ryeowook mendongkak dengan tatapan bingung. "Kau sekarang menjadi kekasihku, dan aku tak menerima penolakan." Ucapnya, membuat Ryeowook bersemu merah.

"Seenaknya saja!" Yesung terkekeh pelan saat Ryeowook memukul bahunya, dan kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidangnya.

"Hey, kenapa kau menjadi manja seperti ini? Kemana tuan _slut_ yang nakal itu, hm?" goda Yesung.

"Hyung!" Ryeowook mencubit pinggang Yesung dengan gemas, tapi pria bermata sipit itu justru tertawa semakin lebar. Membuatnya sebal dan mengerucutkan bibirnya seperti biasa. Kemudian Yesung menarik sebelah tangannya, membawanya menuju tempat mobil Yesung terparkir. Tak peduli pada kenyataan bahwa Ryeowook sendiri membawa mobil.

"Kau membawa handycam milikmu?" tanya Yesung kemudian membuka pintu mobilnya, mempersilakan Ryeowook untuk masuk dan Yesung menyusulnya dengan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Tidak, umm… wae?" tanya Ryeowook dengan wajah polosnya, khas seorang Kim Ryeowook yang tak pernah berubah. Salah satu ekspressi yang paling dirindukan Yesung. Tak segan-segan ia pun mencubit pipinya karena saking gemasnya. Hah, betapa bahagianya kini ia bisa bertemu kembali dengan Ryeowook.

"Yasudah tidak apa-apa" Yesung tersenyum kecil. "Lagipula lebih baik kita melakukannya dengan caraku sendiri." Yesung mulai menghidupkan mesin mobilnya. Disampingnya Ryeowook hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda tak mengerti.

"Maksudmu, hyung?"

Yesung hanya menyeringai jahil saat ditanya seperti itu. "Sudah jangan banyak bertanya. Kita harus cepat sampai di apartemenku, karena kamarku merindukan kita. Ranjangku, kain-kain yang pernah melilit tanganku, dan beberapa _sex toys_ yang baru kubeli kemarin pun merindukan kita." Jelasnya.

Awalnya Ryeowook tak mengerti, dan entah kenapa jika berada di dekat Yesung seperti ini membuat otaknya sedikit lambat dalam berpikir, membuatnya membutuhkan waktu beberapa menit, hingga akhirnya ia-

"Apa?!"

-mengerti.

"Dan sekarang giliranku yang 'memperkosamu', sayang." Yesung mengerling jahil, "Kim Ryeowook, kita lihat apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya padamu."

Smirk.

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**[Author's Note]**

Astagaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Ini bener-bener berakhir dengan kegajean tingkat akut! Saya minta maaf atas ke-tidak-puas-an kalian dengan endingnya, ah ini semua benar-benar di luar perkiraan awal saya! Saya sampai ngeluh ke salah satu temen deket saya, saya bilang saya ga sanggup ngelanjutin, semua kacau, tapi setelah baca pesan dia, saya mikir lagi. Saya gaboleh ngecewain readers saya yang sudah menunggu, kan? Jadilah tetep saya publish. Ya walaupun hasilnya seperti ini-_-

Saya pusing banget disini. Saya pengen buat Ryeowook bukan slut (setelah membaca beberapa review), supaya Yesung bisa jadi yang pertama, tapi tetep bikin Ryeowooknya nakal. Dan setelah beberapa kali mikir, inilah hasilnya…. Maaf mengecewakan *bow*

Ah maaf untuk kesalahan penulisan kata, saya hanya mengecit satu kali kkk.

Dan soal NCnya, saya masih belajar, jadi maaf kalau jelek. Fic ini dirombak habis-habisan karena kesalahan saya yang mendelete file awalnya. Huft. Maafkan daku. Dan soal _cock ring_ yang saya sebutkan di fanfic ini, saya sebenarnya gatau jelas bagaimana rupanya dan kegunaannya. Jadi maaf kalau meleset dari aslinya. Saya sudah mencari keterangan di google tapi tidak ada, yasudah jadi saya gambarkan 'ala rinri' kkk.

**BIG THANKS to: ****R'Rin4869**|sheee |jeanne1717 | harukada24 | chaa'ren | yaoilover | sharon'aii | **AmuHinaChan**| **paprikapumpkin**| ming0101 | kiminkaanggi | **ryeofha2125** | **nanissaa **liababyryou | sha | **onechel **| Guest | Dyna | AnieJOY'ERS| whisperer | ririn chubby | **Yewook Turtle**| **Cloud'sHana** | **ichigo song **| **Qhia503 **| Kim Chan Min | purple | ky0k0 | meih | **ryeocloud** | **choi Ryeosomnia **| **EternalClouds2421 **| jongwookie | melochoco | Bluenamikaze| **LEEN 25 **| cloudlovekyusung | **RianaClouds **| fika han | **Gui-Xian **| **Freaky Virus **| **Phylindan** | Teukk

Terima kasih sudah merieview fanficku ini, dan beberapa saran seperti penggunaan garis miring di kata asing. Terimakasih kakak (?) **Phylindan** atas sarannya :3 *ketjup*

Sayonara~ Sampai berjumpa di fanfic lainnya…reviewnya jangan lupa ;)

"_**Ayo lestarikan Fanfic YEWOOK yang mulai langka! Hwaiting~!"**_


End file.
